


Bananas and Silence

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: The Losers Art [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gags, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Полностью очищенный банан.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: The Losers Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938559
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Визуал от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Bananas and Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Проблема и ее решение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080933) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [koganemushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi). 



> Полностью очищенный банан.


End file.
